There is a need to store, transport, and selectively view papers having information on them. This need has been in part satisfied by various small portable boxes that usually have diadvantages relating to their strength, short life, inability to properly hold a small number of papers, and high expense in view of their short life. These boxes are usually made from paper. Metal file cabinets that are well known in offices overcome the difficulties mentioned above, but are too heavy for usual transport, quite expensive, and at least with respect to the lower drawers, difficult to work with when it is desired to view the documents.
Many various general purpose containers are known, but in general they are unsuitable for the above-mentioned usage.